


Warriors

by Claire_041106



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t let my oc freak you out, Enjoy the story, I really need to stop the tags, I swear to God, I’ll sum it up, Legends, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) is chaotic neutral, Major Original Character(s), Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Norse Mythology - Freeform, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Original Character(s), Prophecies, but I wanted an original villain, but it was completely unintentional, jk he sucks, loki and Thor bond which is nice, one scene is very similar to one in ragnarok, this is taking too long, usually I don’t like oc’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_041106/pseuds/Claire_041106
Summary: Hey everyone! It’s Claire! This is the longest ass piece of writing I’ve ever written. I was going to make it into multiple chapters so it’s more suspenseful??? But I’m too lazy. So! Here ya go, and I hope you enjoy!Quick warnings/reminders- I’m the type of author who doesn’t usually like OC’s in fandoms because sometimes it throws off the balance... idk, reader inserts are one thing but OC’s just, I don’t know. It’s different in art! Anyways, I just wanted to say don’t freak out after hearing Original Character, I just needed a good original villain that no ones done before!Also this is loosely based around the Marvel Cinematic Universe’s timeline, there’s no real specific set time this takes place, but the story holds the same characters and I wrote them as their MCU actors, looks wise. So keep that in mind and enjoy the story!!!





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It’s Claire! This is the longest ass piece of writing I’ve ever written. I was going to make it into multiple chapters so it’s more suspenseful??? But I’m too lazy. So! Here ya go, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick warnings/reminders- I’m the type of author who doesn’t usually like OC’s in fandoms because sometimes it throws off the balance... idk, reader inserts are one thing but OC’s just, I don’t know. It’s different in art! Anyways, I just wanted to say don’t freak out after hearing Original Character, I just needed a good original villain that no ones done before! 
> 
> Also this is loosely based around the Marvel Cinematic Universe’s timeline, there’s no real specific set time this takes place, but the story holds the same characters and I wrote them as their MCU actors, looks wise. So keep that in mind and enjoy the story!!!

The sun shone brightly through the mid afternoon sky, and the Palace of Asgard glittered like a pearl.   
The people of Asgard were lucky to have such weather conditions, for on Midgard it was one of the worst winters that had ever been recorded, according to science at least.   
   Heimdall stood on the bifrost, staring into the void below, looking over Midgard. The weather they were having was something just short of Jotunheim conditions. The all-seer's thoughts were interrupted by a small tap on his shoulder. 

He turned to face the source and wasn't surprised to see Lady Sif. She visited almost everyday, even if it was just to say hello, ask about his day. 

"Good day Lady Sif, What brings you today... something troubling by the look on your face."   
   Her expression was dark, grim almost... she was worried. "Good day to you too Heimdall... I've a question for you, an opinion per se." Heimdall gestured for her to continue. 

   "I've had... this feeling... for days now... that something grand is about to happen. Something terrible." Sif looked to the floor solemnly. "This... is true my lady... please tell me what you know, what your feeling."   
   Her eyes were calm and fearful, an ocean before the storm. "I know I should not be worried Heimdall, being one of the kingdoms best warriors and all, but I can't help but feel... well this isn't something we've ever had to face, let alone battle. 

   "Indeed, something is coming. You are correct once more by saying this is not something Asgard has ever has to deal with." He studied Sif carefully, like a bomb, as if saying the wrong thing would set her off. 

   "A prophecy told, millions of years ago, that five young warriors would face, in their lifetimes, something beyond comprehension. Something no Asgardian, Jotun, or being has ever faced. But the prophecy told, the five warriors would only do so much to stop this evil. There was another, another who would bring the warriors to victory... or certain death, whichever comes first."   
   Sif's expression changed from intrigued to horrified in a matter of seconds, making Heimdall chuckle. 

"Don't worry my Lady, not yet." He continued. "I believe it is time for your prophecy... to become reality." 

   A look of realization dawned on Sif's face. "My Prophecy? Heimdall what do you mean 'My Prophecy!" Things for her were starting to become clear. The recent summons by The All-Father, supposedly to "See how training had been", and her closest friends, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and even Princes Thor, and Loki becoming more strict when it came to leaving the gates of the palace. Her friends loved adventuring outside the palace, and the city.   
   Lastly, the strange feeling she got in her gut. Sif never had that feeling, but she somehow knew what it had meant. Danger.   
This ancient prophecy was her's. It had been all along, And somehow everyone had known!

"Thank you Heimdall, for everything!" She said it so quickly, the all-seer barley caught it, but before he could question, Sif was running, full speed, towards the palace of Asgard.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   Sif stormed into the palace, the anger radiated off her like an aura. She tried to walk uninterrupted, but of course, she had to walk straight into Fandral, nearly knocking her off her feet. 

  "I am dearly sorry my Lady!" Fandral exclaimed, extending a hand to help her re-balance herself on the shiny, reflective flooring. "The fault is mine, I was not paying attention to my surroundings." Though she was sincere, the apology sounded heated and forced.

"Sif, are you alright? You don't quite seem yourself... Loki, perhaps?" He offered. "No, Fandral I am quite alright... I am just in need of speaking with The King, is all." His eyes widened. "Uh- well, um. He is- He is Busy! Yes indeed, the All-Father is quite occupied at the moment, no time for talking, none at all!" the taller man fumbled on his obvious excuse. 

   "Not for a moment, did any of that sound true. Now I wish for you to share with me what you believe I'm not already aware of." Her voice was commanding, though it always had a fierce tone. 

   "Well, uh- I mean, Sif be reasonable! There's um-a nothing I have to say!" He started walking past Sif, head down, mumbling incoherently that there was obviously nothing going on!

"Fandral, if this is about that ancient prophecy... I already know." 

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly, panic evident on his face. If his face got any paler, he would be transparent. "How do you-"

"Heimdall." and before he could try to stop her, she was off again. Sif had to talk to King Odin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   The doors had opened before she got there. Odin sat on his large golden throne, sitting tall and proud, staff in one hand, the other resting on the arm of his seat. "Lady Sif to what do I owe the honor on this lovely day." Sif noticed Thor standing slightly to the left of Odin's throne, and he offered her a small smile. "The honor is mine, My King.... How long have you known?" 

  Both faces, Thor and Odin, dropped. "I do not understand." he replied nonchalantly. "Yes, Your Majesty, you do. You all know, You, Thor, Loki, Queen Frigga, The Warriors Three, you all know what I speak of and I would like to know why I have only just found out not hours ago!" Her voice had risen gradually. "Sif please think about what your say-" "Please do not interrupt me Thor!" She cut him off. "That's Prince to you." Odin said stiffly. Sif gave a hard glare towards the royals and she continued speaking. "I was never formally told of this prophecy, but now that I am aware, I believe I have known for a long time... longer then I care to admit. I began to get these feelings... like danger was coming. I knew what they meant but I never allowed myself to do a thing about it. I wish to know more, that is what I ask." Odin looked at her thoughtfully, pondering whether or not to elaborate. 

   "I do not think it to be wise, that you know more about this ancient prophecy , nor do I believe that you, yourself wish to know. You truly just wish to be prepared... the problem is none of us are prepared! And when the time comes, we will not be prepared!"         
   His voice too had risen, now a loud booming voice that could most likely be heard from Midgard.

"My Lord I am ready, You must be able to tell me something! All I ask for is assistance, guidance! I can't do this alone, not even with The Warriors Three could I do this! But, I must know what I must do, so that I can do this! Please King Odin, if you could just-" 

"Sif enough! It would be wise for you to leave. NOW!" Odin's growled. Sif flinched, she was quite used to hearing the all-father in an argument with one of his sons and begin yelling, but never like this... never directed at her. 

"Yes... king, I suppose I am just another pawn in your silly game." Tears threatened to spill, but she held on long enough to turn and swiftly run away. Once she ran far enough she stopped at a corner and slid down the wall, finally letting the tears flow freely down her face, Not caring who saw.      

"Sif... don't cry please, My Father... he means well in all honesty. He believes what he is doing will help." Sif tilted her hear to face Thor, standing around the corner, Mjolnir in hand. "Thor, why did you follow me? I am not worth your time. Didn't you hear what he said." Thor sat down beside her and pushed her hair back. "I do not know why you would not be worth my time, nor do I understand why you believe you are a 'pawn' in my fathers game..." He began trailing off as he stared at his hammer. 

   "So you admit it is a game. That's it! This is all a game! There is no ancient prophecy, or unimaginable danger!" She let out a half- hysterical laugh. "This is all just a rouse! A mere joke!" She let out a sigh of content as her mouth broke into an insane grin. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder, "My Lady, please do not fool yourself into believing this isn't real." Sif just kept laughing, like a small child who's parents had just gifted them a new toy. "Hold on, Lady Sif." Thor had an idea, to bring her back to realty.

he needed his brother.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   "Well, look who it is. The Nine Realms must be in shattering peril... why else would you come bother me when you could be sparring or 'learning to be a King' with Odin." 

   Loki's face was half amused, half uninterested, his light green eyes returned to his novel. "Brother I require your help... Lady Sif, she's in denial. Convinced herself that she is in no danger-" "Even though she is. This prophecy nonsense... I wasn't aware?" 

He studied Thor and watched as he lay down Mjolnir. "Brother, I suggest you find a better way to retrieve your Intel, other than reading minds." Thor had a warning look about his face. "You never learn, do you Thor? You will never realize that I am not a child. I am Not. Your. Brother." His voice came out a hiss, not unlike a snake. "Really? Because if I recall correctly, you thought me as much of a brother as I, you. It was not until you learned your true parentage that you stopped thinking of me as family... Yet you still call me 'Brother'." 

   The two were almost touching because of their closeness. Loki's glare faltered. What Thor said was true, It was only when Loki discovered he was half Frost Giant, Son of Laufey, that he pretended to not care for his family. But Thor spoke not a full truth.   
  Loki loved Thor more than anyone could possibly imagine... though he had a different way of showing it. Now Lady Sif was in danger, and denial, and his Brother was counting on him to make things right again.

"Lead me to Sif... I will do what I can."

Thor smiled and called Mjolnir back to his hand. Together, Thor and Loki walked to where Sif had been previously. 

  "Oh well isn't that just our luck Brother! She's dissapeared!" Loki exclaimed dramatically.

"I can see that Loki, I am not blind." Thor retorted dismissively.

Loki raised his eyebrows in mock offence. "I only speak the truth Brother!" He said, hand laid over his chest. "I have a question..." Thor looked at Loki, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. The younger nodded for his continuation. "Who was it, again, who wasn't my 'Brother'?" He said emphasizing the nickname. Loki's cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

   Their attention was diverted when they heard a faint giggle down the winding corridor. It didn't sound too far from their current location. "Could that possibly be her?" Thor asked. "No... Its the other hysterical woman running free in the palace." Thor rolled his eyes and the brothers ran towards the sound. Hoping to find the Lady Sif.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sif please listen!" Thor begged as she continued to ignore him, shaking her head vigorously. "Brother I believe this it is your turn!" He continued. Loki lunged forward and cupped a hand around her right shoulder and she immediately relaxed, both hands dropped to her sides. she stood motionless, but stared at Loki like he had six heads. 

   "Sif, please, listen to me. You aren't thinking clearly. If your head can't get it together, you will fall into more danger then you are already at risk for. Please, listen very carefully. There is an ancient prophecy... and you are the great warrior its speaks of. You and the Warriors Three, to be specific." Thor scoffed from behind him. 

    "The danger you must face is greater then anyone has even known, and none of us are prepared. Lady Sif, if you care for your sanity, your life and the entirety of Asgard... you have to listen to what I am telling you. Understand?" Sif nodded wordlessly, still looking shocked, even more so. "Loki, Asgard thanks you, not as much though, as I thank you, Brother." Thor placed his hand around the back of Loki's shoulder, the way he usually did, and he stood in front of Sif, who looked almost more shocked the two brothers were getting along. 

"Care for a drink, m'Lady?" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   "Lady Sif, I do apologize for the way I acted towards you this afternoon. It is not as a King should act." Odin spoke from his end of the table, where Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three and himself were sitting for dinner and drinks. "I too am sorry, my King, for my tone of voice and my actions also." Sif responded, glancing down her empty goblet. The silence was unbearable, you could cut the tension with a knife. 

   Hogun broke said silence by asking the question that none were too pleased to hear, but it had to be addressed. "Do we know what this "Unimaginable Danger" is? Does anyone have any idea what we're up against?" Sif looked up at him. There was a glimmer of something in her eyes, Loki saw, that he couldn't quite decipher. Was it fear? Determination? Or something else? Whatever it was... he himself was more determined then ever to destroy whatever came at them. 

"No one knows, quite for sure, young warrior. But the old legends did tell of a creature that could bring down an entire world, should it try." He paused. 

"Is this something you can share with us, my King? Or are you just being cryptic as per usual?" Volstagg had finished his third plate of food and was watching Odin cautiously.

All heads turned to Volstagg as he realized what he has said out loud. His eyes widened. "My apologies, Lord Odin." He bowed his head, and Sif found herself trying to hold a laugh. How he could just be so... himself... at a time like this, was far beyond her comprehension.  
"Not to worry. I will share the legend." Odin concluded. 

   "Long ago, before the gods or the, somewhat, unity of the Nine Realms... There was a creature, unlike anything that had ever lived. It had no parentage, family... it was the only one, and no one knew why. Not another living being knew what it's purpose was, but they knew it was dangerous. That's why they weren't too keen to find out what it was." 

No one spoke. The silence filled the dining hall, and you could hear a pin drop if it were on the other end of the palace. 

"It was called Fjandi. 'The Enemy' in Old Norse. Fjandi was purely what it seemed. The enemy.     It believed it ruled the unmet Nine Realms, as it did not have a superior. Fjandi thought itself to be the superior. There may not have been an appointed ruler, but it truly had others at it's will, against their own. One day... The day the Gods of Asgard were born, Fjandi disappeared, without warning. Just... gone. Seemingly for good." Odin looked around the hall, as if daring someone to speak. "Millenniums later the Prophecy of the Warriors, or as you have come to know it, the 'Ancient Prophecy' came into view. Though the prophecy never really stated what danger would be in our hands, all these years later, I have thought it through. The only reasonable link to Fjandi's sudden disappearance and the Prophecy of the Warriors, is that Fjandi seeks revenge. As he thought himself the ruler... when true rulers came into the picture, he was thrown from the position. Now he wishes to rule again." Odin concluded.

"So this Fjandi beast... that is what we're up against. That's what I'm up against." Sif breathed. 

"It truly looks that way, milady." Odin replied sadly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sif walked swiftly into her chambers and threw open her closet. Inside was her gold battle armour and her weapons. Her shiny silver breastplate shone in the pale light that was visible through her shutters. She grabbed each piece of armour and got dressed quickly. She tied her long dark hair into a tight ponytail and grabbed her sword and shield. Sif was ready for anything that came at her. 

   She confidently strutted into the main throne room, where she knew her friends would be, and hopefully the rest of the royal guard. 

"So we need to be ready, prepared, for Fjandi's arrival at anytime. Im afraid the time has come. Go, get to your stations and report back to me, should anything happen." Sif caught the last of Odin's requests to the warriors in the Throne Room. She walked in just as they were walking out. "Sif, good to see your feeling like a true fighter." He said, gesturing to her full armor. "We need more of those." he added in an undertone. 

   "My king, I wish to stand guard with Heimdall at the Bifrost." Blunt, straight to the point, good. 

"No. It is too dangerous for you out there at this time, your enemy could arrive at any given time, I will not allow it." They were talking rather quickly, though seeing as they could all spontaneously die, it was for the best. 

   "I insist my King, I will not have half of Asgard sacrifice themselves for my cause. This is my prophecy, my duty to protect the kingdom.... and that I will do. Take care of yourself." Sif spoke quick and demanding. She then set of at a sprint, not bothering to risk the life of an innocent horse, for the Bifrost. The gate to the Nine Realms and Beyond.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Heimdall, I've come to-" "I know, Sif, dear. All seeing, remember." Heimdall was stood, stiff as usual near the edge of the rainbow bridge. "Right. Are we alone, Heimdall?" She asked and as soon as the words left her mouth, 5 figures stepped out into the clearing, through the near gateway of the Bifrost. 

The Warriors Three, and the two Princes of Asgard. 

"You should not be here, it is too dangerous." Thor said stepping forwards. "I've already heard it from your father, surely I can take if from you." She replied, as if daring him to continue. 

Every one of them looked ready for battle, which they should. All of them were wearing their armor and other protective accessories. Fandral, of course, has his golden hair styled to perfection. Volstagg and Hogun had their infamous weapons and shields at the ready, daring Fjandi to reveal himself. Thor had Mjolnir in hand, looking as good as ever, and Loki had his magic twin daggers in hand.

"You all seem prepared. Good." She said nonchalantly. "As we should, milady." Hogun replied. "Yes, we must be prepared for attack at any mi-'  RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRR!!!

An explosion sounded from farther away, but the roar sounded as if it was right next to them. 

"GET BEHIND  ME!" Thor shouted, while he swung Mjolnir viciously at nothing. 

Though he insisted, no one hid behind the prince, the five other warriors stood in battle stance, awaiting the worst. Another loud BANG sounded from towards the center of the town. "This is not good at all, we must gather the people... leave Asgard immediately. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Sif heard Loki shout on her left. She turned her head to disbelievingly towards him, eyes wide. 

"Here we are! Don't turn away now! We are the Warriors that built this town from dust!" She cried, looking at everyone's reaction to her statement. "She's right Brother, we cannot give up now, not when we know what to expect. Fjandi will follow us no matter what planet we are on." Thor declared firmly. 

After some convincing, and tormenting, Loki begrudgingly agreed to stay and fight... for Asgard of course. The five warriors charged into the central point of the village, to be greeted with something no eyes have ever bared witness to. 

Fjandi sat tall on a throne that appeared to be constructed completely out of... Animal bones? His razor sharp, yellowed teeth, pulled up into a grin. He had piercing, round Emerald eyes that seemed wise, and somehow gave the feeling he could see right through even the most complex of people. He had the body shape of a wolf, strong haunches and long, almost gangling, arms that held an eight foot scythe, made with pure, vibranium? Guess he's been around. 

   His body was midnight blue, almost black, and though he had rabid canine features, he still held quite a humanlike stance. "You are too late." His slow, smooth voice spoke. "Asgard will fall, then I will take the other eight realms... the universe will be mine!" He let out a laugh that wasn't unlike a Hyena's and looked Sif up and down. "Your the one who's supposed to stop me, huh? They couldn't have done better then that!" He laughed some more, then finally registered that their were five warriors, in a completely empty part of town. "You brought backup, Lady Sif?"   
Shivers ran down Sif's spine at the mention of her name from Fjandi's barely visible lips. "Not backup. Friends." The Warriors Three and the two Princes stood tall and proud to hear Sif call out their current threat. 

"Friends? Even better! Times up..." he lifted his hand and Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg floated into the air.... magic.   
Fjandi had magic. Well.   
Sif screamed and yelled for her friends as they were incased in a metallic silver spheres. 

"Make the prophecy reality, you silly girl! Decide your own fate!" Sif scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Because, no matter what you do... You. Will. Lose. You will die among your friends and family all because you won't back down. Let me into the palace, take down your guard, and allow fate to unwind." 

His voice was persuasive. Tempting. Sif has an overwhelming urge to bring him, personally, into the palace and call the royal guard off. She was about to drop her sword when she heard a calm, silky male voice, whispering in the back of her mind. "Don't do it Sif. He's trying to control you. Don't let him in. Don't lead him to the palace." She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well.

"Loki?" She thought, hoping he could hear her. "Yes, we haven't much time. I'm glad you weren't compelled by Fjandi's spell, but you need to listen to me and my instructions if you wish to come out of this alive." Loki's usually calm voice had slowly drawn panic. Not enough to worry Sif, just enough to notice. "Anything. Just tell me how to save Asgard."   
"Do what he tells you to do." Sif couldn't believe what she was hearing. Loki was aiding another threat to the kingdom. "Are you mad!" She thought angrily. 

"Well... that's beside the point. I'm not siding with Fjandi. Please believe me, I'm helping you do what will save us all." 

"What do I do."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   "I'm hungry!" Volstagg complained. "Would you stop thinking about food! We have been here for three minutes!" Fandral replied, attempting to fix his, now disheveled, golden hair.

"We have only one thing to focus on. Getting out of here and helping Sif." Hogun tried to reason. "What do you think Fjandi's done to her? Maybe he's killed her..." panic was evident in   
Volstagg's voice as he took Fandral's, somehow still intact, mirror, out of his hand. "No. He's going to try and find a way to use her. In the grand scheme of things, Fjandi needs Sif, whether she destroys him or helps him win." 

Volstagg and Hogun were shocked that that sentence had come out of Fandral's mouth. He usually wasn't one for deep, meaningful topics.  
"As true as it is, we should hope it is not the latter." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Sif had been following Loki's instructions, and had led Fjandi into the palace. Despite her mental protests, she relented, Acting as if she was under his spell. She walked stiffly across the gleaming, reflective floor to where the royal guard would be.   
"Good Afternoon, Lady Sif... What brings you here on such a mournful day?" One of the guards spoke.  
"Asgard is falling. I've to play my part in this battle."   
"Very honourable m'lady. Anything I can do to help?" He stood tall and straight, as the captain of the guard should. 

Sif didn't reply. 

She wanted to tell him to position the Warriors outside the palace and defend as best they could. But Loki's voice whispered inside her mind.   
"Tell him to call off the guard. There is only one way to let Fjandi believe you have differed and this is it. Do you want to save Asgard! The Nine Realms!" That was a good point...

"Call off the guard. Tell them that their help is no longer necessary. Should I require aid, I will let you know..." She added in a hushed undertone, "get as far away and safe as you can, please please trust me." Her voice was pleading but firm and it seemed to persuade the Captain because he then saluted. "As you wish Lady Sif. Be careful." And with that, he walked swiftly away.

"They're gone. What next?" She thought. "Tell him. Thor and I will be waiting outside the palace, where he won't think to look. Let me know if or when you need us." He thought back.   
"Here we go." She thought to herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thor and Loki stood in silence. There was a clear view from the, seemingly empty, Asgardian Village, and where they stood. Near the lake where they used to play as children. The calming rush of water was an eerie change from the chaos of Fjandi's rage. Like the calm before the storm, like watching the leaves fall off a tree. Beautiful, though you know it will end.

"You know," Loki broke the silence.   
Since we may all parish this day, I have some things I wish to share before the inevitable end."   
Thor looked to the side. "Anything Brother."   
"I act.. as though I resent you, and truly I do, but please... you've always been my brother. Though we do not have the same parentage, brothers we are. And... I will forever love you. You mean more than I can explain... even though I cannot stand you." He was looking in the opposite direction of which he was speaking. "Loki, though we have our very blunt differences, I love you too. I know it may have felt as though you were living in my shadow... but if I didn't have you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. So I thank you, Brother."   
Their temporary silence returned once more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Fjandi, I-"  
"That would be king to you."   
"I- My King, the guard is dispersed. I have told them to leave the palace be. It is yours."   
"Perfect..."  
Fjandi towered over Sif in the broad, but cloudy, daylight. Loki's plan was working, now she needed her final instruction on how to destroy this cruel beast once and for all.   
Fjandi walked into the palace like he owned the place, which in his mind he did. Sif followed hurriedly. "Now that the palace is finally mine, took you long enough, I can begin the first step of ruling the worlds!" He let out his usual, hysteric laughter. "What would that be... King?" She asked, trying to maintain her cover.  
"Well, since you've asked. In order to rule, you need people beneath you, not that I don't already, but I mean followers. Without followers, who can you rule?" Sif's eyes widen when she realized what Fjandi meant, but she had to be sure. "My King? How exactly do you plan to get, said followers?" She quickly ducked her head as to avoid anything he might throw at her. "My my Lady Sif! And they told me you were clever! In soon time." And with that, he disappeared. Lucky Sif knew where he would be.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"He's going to the Center of town. He's looking for followers and anyone who doesn't agree... it's sickening to think about it." She thought, hoping Loki hadn't blocked her.

"Thor and I are on the way. Prepare for us to ambush at your command. This beast is going down." 

   Sif made her way into town, hoping she didn't look as suspicious as she felt.   
Her attention was drawn to the very central point of the small village. Grouped around Fjandi's floating animal bone throne, were hundreds of innocent Asgardians. Her head darted upwards when she heard the creepily familiar voice, booming across the mumbling of pedestrians. 

  "It's come to my attention, that every good king need supporters, who bear inferiority to him. You, puny Asgardians, are my inferiors! Bow down to your king. Or deal with the consequences." His voice beaded with a menace Sif has never heard in even Loki's voice. It terrified her, the thought of what he would do to any rebels. 

The crowd looked almost as shocked as Sif. She knew the Princes were nearby, that didn't make things easier for her. Though their confusion radiated off them, no one kneeled.   
"I said, Bow Down!" He bellowed. About two thirds of the crowd got down on their knees, heads down. The others stood their ground, eyes hard and determined. 

   Sif was internally grateful that there were citizens who had faith. After Loki, the hope in battle was minimal, though they had improved. She was also devastated that some may have to...

"I see... you do not think me a rightful ruler? Maybe you think you deserve better? Is Odin better? Do you think he cares! You!" He called forwards a young woman, maybe in her early thirties, a petrified look upon her face. "You stand? You dare defy your king!"   
"You are no king! You are a monster! Who seeks control of something that is not his! Asgard is of the people, not a single being! If you think you can-" 

There was a thud, and Sif saw, that on the ground, lay the body of the young lady. She looked completely unharmed, but the people knew otherwise. There was a loud cry and a man ran forwards, a toddler in his arms. "No, NO! What have you done! Elena! My wife, please!" He placed one hand on her chest and another on her pulse point.   
Silence.  
He let out a choked sob. A muffled "no." Left his lips. The baby started to cry.  
Fjandi had killed this mans wife, this child's mother. All because she had hope for a better day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This is Loki. Fjandi has killed an innocent woman. Sif has yet to call for our attack, I think she is frozen in fear." 

"We have to get out of these stupid bubbles!" Volstagg cried as his thoughts finished playing Loki's message. "We have to help." Hogun said, determinedly, as he too had heard the message. "What we have to do is find out how to escape." 

"Oh you shouldn't have trouble with that. You think they are being guarded. Really?" Loki's voice rang again. "They're not being guarded... how?" Fandral asked. 

"Well If you lot were any intelligent, you would just think your way out!" 

"Do you mean if we think about getting out, we will?" Hogun asked. "That's ridiculous..." Fandral exclaimed.  
"Maybe not." Hogun replied.  
     "We should all think of getting out of this thing..." Volstagg trailed off.  "It's so stupid, it might work." Fandral said, happy smile on his perfect face. "After go... 3...2...1..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This is getting out of hand Brother..." Thor began. They had moved significantly closer to the kneeling crowd. "Indeed. But we mustn't move until we get Lady Sif's signal." Loki replied. "Loki, Sif is paralyzed by the mere idea that the same thing could happen to her. We should stop this before it gets any worse."   
"While I see your side, Thor, and I can't put up with this much longer either, we must wait for Sif. She is the one the prophecy spoke of, we have to let her do what she has to do before thi-" 

"If your done arguing about me, can you get your royal arses down here and help?" 

"Speak of the devil killer... Let's move." Loki spoke as soon as Sif has finished. Thor was quick, though, on a comment. "Well would you look at that! 'We can't move now' he says! 'Hold on' He says! Why don't you just-" "Shut up you Oaf!" Loki deadpanned. Thor scoffed but stayed silent.  
"Where do you need us?" Loki asked.   
"Main square, you'll see the ominous floating throne. It's where he incased the Warriors." Sif replied.   
"Lets go."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   Watching the people of Asgard kneel before an evil demon lord- thing, was hard enough. Waiting for backup to arrive was ten times worse easily. Sif stood at Fjandi's side, trying not to let her anxiety through. It would be simple enough to unsheathe her sword then and there, stab him in the chest and save the Nine Realms... but apparently, things don't always go as planned.   
Because in waiting for Thor and Loki to show up, that's exactly what she did.

   Sif was getting eternally tired of all this pretending she was on Fjandi's side.

He had just killed an innocent woman, ruining a family's lives. That drew the line way past it's border.  
Sif drew her sword and with a mumbled "God's help me..." she jumped and plunged the sword into the beasts heart. 

Fjandi looked at her with an outraged expression. Disbelief, Hatred and rage all mixed together. He then began to laugh. Sif was confused. "I've just stabbed him in the chest and he's laughing at me..." she thought.  
"Well that's not a very good sign is it, oh wise one!" Loki's voice called back, full of sarcasm and dread.  
"Well now that I think about it, no..." she replied. 

"Don't think for one second, that I truly believed your little rouse! Pretending to be a follower of mine. To give up that easily! Please, what do you take me for, a fool?!" Said Fjandi, as he seemed very interested in Sif's scathe, now sticking out of his chest.   
"N-no of course not..." Sif mentally cursed herself for stuttering."

"You are, actually, the biggest fool there has ever been." A loud booming voice sounded from behind Fjandi. Sif's face broke into a smug grin, for when Fjandi spun around, he was greeted with a blow to the face, as Mjolnir returned to Thor's hand. "Looking to kill our best warrior are we?" Loki questioned, teleporting next to Thor. Fjandi looked down and noticed there was now two blades lodged in his chest, and Loki was holding only one of his daggers. 

"How dare you all! I am and have always been the righteous ruler of the worlds! You can't stop me!" He growled, and grabbed Sif by the middle and hoisted her above his head.   
Everything appeared smaller from above, yet even bigger all the same.  
"You are the reason this is happening! You are the reason I have not yet reigned over the Nine Realms! So you must be the one to pay." He growled at Sif, yellow teeth like daggers, and yanked the two knives out of his chest and flung them backwards. His aim was with spot on, or he missed by a millimetre, because he pinned the coloured capes of Thor and Loki to the wall behind him, greatly restricting their movements. 

He then flicked Sif across the large palace room, as hard as she could and she hit the wall with a loud thud.  
Fjandi was not aware that she was still conscious.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   "Oh you will pay for that you monster!" Loki charged at Fjandi, dagger in hand, as he used his magic to somewhat, charge, the blade and pierce him in the heart. Fjandi howled in pain, and Thor viscously swung Mjolnir at his head.   
By this time, Sif had stumbled to her feet and took hold of the massive battle axe to her right. 

  Fjandi stumbled to the ground as Loki magically multiplied himself and stabbed him several times at once. Thor grabbed Mjolnir and placed it on his chest, preventing him from movement. 

Loki nodded at Sif, signalling that she was free to swing. Sif lifted the axe as high as she could, above his neck.   
As she was about to drop the weapon on the beast, Fjandi opened his mouth to speak.

   "You believe your 'citizens' are happy. You have the nerve to believe this is how a kingdom is ruled.   
How dare you think I'm what killed that poor woman?" He barked a pained laugh. "You murdered her, she had a family!" Sif yelled. "I murdered her, did I?   
Good luck." 

Sif dropped the blade down on the beast's throat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You know I couldn't have done any of this without you."  
Lady Sif, Thor and Loki walked through the newly designed streets of Asgard, almost at their destination.

"Nonsense Lady Sif. You took the final blow, you take the end victory." Thor concluded. "I don't think that's how it works..." 

As they walked up the small walkway between the garden and the street, The door of the comfortable cottage swung open, and the young man, who had just lost his wife, walked towards them. 

   "I was just admiring the beautiful sky when I saw you coming." The man began.   
"Elena loved the sky... she made it worth the look."

After talking with the man, drinking tea, and offering condolences for hours, Lady Sif and the Princes returned to the palace.

"It is truly a shame what has happened, the way he talked of her was lovely... she sounded incredible ." Thor was unusually soft spoken when he said this, but Sif knew exactly where he was coming from. 

   Loki was being extremely reserved, not that he was overly talkative anyways. He hadn't spoken a word since the cottage, and even then he rarely said anything, just listened.   
"What's on your mind Loki? Surely you must have something to say about these past hours at least." Sif looked at him with her head cocked to the side. 

"This is my fault."

"Now, why in all of the worlds, would you say that. That is not true at all." Thor's words were forceful, but caring. 

   "I could have distracted him. I could have done something. She didn't have to die..." his voice trailed off and almost broke, he was on the verge of tears.

Sif stopped walking and faced him. "There is absolutely nothing that could have stopped him. He would have killed you too. Please don't blame yourself for this..." she placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.   
"Well, you see. It's not easy to not blame yourself when you've caused death and destruction in multiple realms." His voice had a sullen, anxious edge. 

  Thor walked up to him, Lady Sif had moved her arm, and hugged him tightly. 

Sif stood back and smiled at the sight of the two brothers hugging, felt a surge of pride for them, seeing as they hadn't actually hugged in years.

   "Thank you Brother." Loki said, pulling away. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Today we celebrate the success of six brilliant heroes!" Odin's voice boomed happily over Asgard.

   "They have saved the Nine Realms from sure doom! I am eternally grateful that they have not only managed to defeat such a monstrous being, but also fulfill the Ancient Prophecy of the Warriors!" The crowd of Asgardians cheered wildly as Odin gestured for the six warriors to step forwards. 

"The Warriors Three! Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral!" They all waved and bowed respectfully.   
"The princes of Asgard! My Sons, Thor and Loki." More applause sounded throughout the palace as the men stepped forwards.  
"And The Greatest warrior that Asgard has ever known, Lady Sif."   
Sif stood before the crowd and marvelled at the sight before her. Never had she had this much cheering directed at her! 

   "It is Lady Sif's prophecy that threatened us, and it is Sif herself that saved us. Thank you." Odin joined the applause and Sif bowed awkwardly, not used to the attention. 

  "Is there anything you wish to say M'Lady?" Odin asked.  
"Actually yes. There is someone in this crowd whom I would like to formally thank... may I call Williams Anderson to come forwards, in honour of him and his beautiful wife Elena."   
Williams' eyes widened and he picked up his small son and started towards the platform. Sif grasped his free hand and smiled reassuringly. 

"You have done Asgard a wonderful deed. I wish to thank you on this day because without your wife's sacrifice, we would have not, the true amount of courage to defeat Fjandi. A monument will be made in Elena's name and honour." He wiped a stray tear off his cheek and kissed Sif's knuckles, respectively. 

   "Thank you M'Lady Sif. It means the world that because of you, me and my son, Theo, will have a good life... and I'm sure, if Elena was here now, she would thank you just as deeply."

The crowd erupted in cheers, some trying not to cry. Sif leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the giggling toddlers forehead before Williams headed back to his spot in the crowd, where he was greeted with smiles and hand shakes.

"Lady Sif, for your generosity and humility. You have shown us how courageous we must be in times to come. Thank you."

   The six heroes stood to face the crowd, and bowed.

"I give you, Asgard's Warriors!"

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If your reading this that means you successfully made it to the end of the story! Congrats! I sincerely hope you liked it, please let me know in the comments your thoughts and opinions, and like I’ve said in my other works, if you have any requests for Oneshots or anything, please share! I’ll try my darndest to give er’ a go!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading Lovelies!!  
> -Claire <3


End file.
